Random Oneshot's
by Wolfstalker213
Summary: Just a random collection of Danny Phantom Oneshots. Most are just silly and funny, one posted each day week at least . -Rated T for swearing- Latest Story- Dash vs. 11th Factor- After 7th period, Dash calls Danny 'Dan' repeatedly, not causing a good reaction. Sam and Tucker aren't strong enough to hold him down as Danny attack's dash.
1. Chapter 1

**So Im BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK :D I managed to get the story to unbold, My ipad is an idiot . So I present to you Random DP Oneshots :P Oh, Btw, Tyrants Rain wont continue for a bit. **

**Im hoping to post a new onshot everyday :D **

* * *

"Dude. Dont."

"Why not?"

"There freaking Ghost Peppers"

"So? Im half Ghost."

"Thats not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant that their the-"

"HE ATE THEM."

Sam's head wiped around to see her Best friend, Tucker, in horror pointing at Danny who just ate a raw Ghost Pepper.

"Dude..." Tucker began.

"Well I cant drive. So how are we meant to drive him to the hospital?" Sam asked sarcastically. A confused look came over Danny.

"Hospital? Why would I need- HOLY CLOCKWORK IT BURNS." He reared up and ran to the kitchen.

"Drink milk not water!" Sam called. A second later Danny walked back in with a full gallon of milk. Sam just face-palmed.

"You said something about Ghost Peppers." He spoke as he was sweating, taking wigs from the gallon.

"Oh, yeah, Ghost Peppers are the hottest peppers known to man," She began.

"You even have to wear special gloves to touch them cuz they burn your skin!" Tucker finished, a bit of humor on his side. Danny started whining and making weird noises.

"Can I get that offer to the hospital now?"


	2. The Scary Maze

**So here's the second part. It's something random me and my friends did once...to me. Was not fun. So I present to you, THE SCARY MAZE.**

* * *

"Just play the damn game!" A goth girl demanded her friend.

"Why is it so important I play?" The raven-haired teen asked,

"Because its a milestone in everyone's life." Spoke a dark-toned boy, playing on a PDA.

"Fine." Danny marched upstairs with his friends following him. He sat down at his computer as Sam typed in the link.

"Scary Maze Game?" Danny asked in confusion as the page loaded.

"Trust me, its not Scary, if anything its pathetic." Sam answered, resting a hand on his desk as the blue-lines maze appeared. Tucked flopped on his back on the bed playing on his PDA.

"All you have to do is drive the mouse threw the maze without touching the edges." Sam spoke, pointing at the screen.

"Easy enough." Danny leaned forward with his tongue sticking out. Suddenly he jumped back.

"Woohoo I did it!" He clapped his hands together.

"Theres 2 more levels." Tucker called as Danny groaned.

"Theres a glitch in the second level, hold the right click down and just go straight down." Danny took Sam's advice and passed to the 3rd level.

"Ok, Final one. Good luck." Sam spoke as Danny leaned all the way forward and traveled threw the maze, right when he got to the end a face popped up and a shrill was heard. Danny mimicked the shrill and flopped backwards, ecto-blasting his ceiling as he fell intangible down the floor, leaving a swirly chair on its side. Tucker finally finished his scream of fright and processed what happened.

"Oh you evil girl." He spoke in a Cleveland voice at Sam.

* * *

**Short but random. I'm just gonna post when I wanna or when a random idea hits me. My iPhone has a weird font and it kept when I posted it here so we deal with it.**


	3. The Ghostly Butter pan!

**I haven't seen any stories including Danny Phantom and AFV. SO I made a cross over kinda :D I'm kinda in love with this story xD The next one-shot might be centered around Vlad, His cat, and a video camera.**

* * *

"Hey Danny?" Tucker called from a small room under the staircase, (Known as Potter Corner for reasons)

"Yeah?" Danny answered, mouth full of popcorn as he slouched on the couch, watching the channel ABC.

"Have you seen that tape of when you guys rudely interrupted my shower from last week?" Danny chocked at this, "My mom wants to see it."

"Well, uh, you see..." Danny started nervously as Tucker came back in.

Tucker noticed his stutter and tensed up.

"What did you do?" He asked coldly.

"Dont get mad! It was Sam's Idea!" Danny called, placing his hands above his head protectively.

Sam walked in with a soda and leaned over the back of the couch.

"What was Sam's Idea?" Tucker asked as the commercials on the TV went off the show played.

"That." Sam pointed to the TV as the show 'America's Funniest Home Video's' started playing.

"Oh no..." Tucker stated,

"Oh yes." Sam spoke, her eyes glued to the screen as she tossed some of Danny's popcorn in his mouth. Danny pouted at his bowl but returned to the TV as Tucker sat next to him.

**_'And heres your host! Toooooooom Bertram!' _**

**_A guy who looked in his late 40's walked out waving and pretending to fix his suit, the theme played as the audience clapped. _**

Jazz stepped out the kitchen and sat on the other side of Danny.

"Is this the plan you and Sam were talking about?" She spoke as Danny just nodded, suddenly Tom motioned his hands down as the audience quieted, causing Team Phantom to stop and stare.

**_'Here is a Video that, hmm, a way to put it, much different than you expect. If you don't believe in ghosts, you will now.' Tom spoke as the screen behind him flipped to full screen. _**

**_ It started as a camera being jerked around outside in a hall with small sniffles of laughing, in the background you could hear water running and faint cries of a dying walrus._**

"Oh kill me now." Tucker groaned as he closed his eyes.

**_Suddenly light shined in as the door opened, revealing a blue shower curtain with a shadow of a body along it._**

Tucker pushed his face in his hands and groaned for it to stop, causing the rest of the team to snicker.

**_ The walrus dying was coming from the Shadow's singing, out of the roof, a head popped in intangible. It was the head of a white-haired teen with green eyes smiling like mad. He looked at the camera person as she laid the video on the floor, to where you saw feet rush in._**

**_The person bent over and smeared butter along the tiles, she ran back and picked up the camera as the ghostly teen sank out the ceiling. _**

**_He was wearing a HAZMAT suit with a P inside a D on his chest. He was carrying a sack of flour._**

**_ He drifted over and poured the flour over the top as the shower curtain started fumbling and a girlish scream was heard._**

**_ The ghost laughed as did the camera lady. The curtain pulled back and a dark teen stepped out with a shower-cap on, his 'lower regions' were blurred._**

Everyone on the team laughed so hard, Tucker just buried his face more into his hands.

**_ The dark-haired teen was covered in flour, it created a cloud when he whipped back the curtain, he screamed and landed a foot on the buttered-floor, he slipped and grabbed the curtain, causing him to fall on his back and rip the curtain out, which fell on him._**

At this point, Danny and Jazz laughed uncontrollably as Sam had tears stretching in her eyes. Tucker pushes his hands in more which made you think his hands had already merged with his face.

Laughing was heard as the video cut off.

The rest of the show when by quickly and the final 3 videos for the $10,000 prize was coming on.

**_'We have, Toddler-Mainia!,_**

**_He played a shorted version of a Toddler running around with a bra on and boxers on his head._**

**_'In second running we have, Hide-And-Boo!_**

**_A video of a gamer playing Scary maze came up, he was using a web cam, as the shriek of the game came, the gamer screamed and fell backwards, still in shock, his feet shown up at the edge, suddenly the monitor started rattling the it too fell down on the victim._**

**_'And last but Certainly not least! We have Ghostly Butter Pan!'_**

**_A shortened version of the butter being rubbed on the floor, the flour being thrown, and Tucker falling in style was played._**

**_'Now that you have seen your final 3, cast your vote now!' A scene of people pressing buttons was played, _**

**_'Here are our Honorable Mentions.'_**

**_A series of Slow-Motion video's appeared in a Complication, Cats falling, Men being hit in the jebers, ducks being stupid, ect._**

**_'The votes are in!' Tom dramatically opened an envelope and read,_**

**_'In third place with $1,000 is Hide-And-boo!' Cheers were heard as the camera zoomed in on the gamer and his family._**

**_Once the cheering died, Tom began again 'Now the moment we have all waited for,' the lights dimmed._**

Team Phantom leaned forward -minus Tucker-

_**'In first place, and winner of the $10,000 is...' He opened the note.**_

_**'Ghostly butter pan!' Cheers erupted and Tom quickly continued.**_

_**'Due to time problems, the cast of this video could not be here, instead we are going to face-time them' Tom pulled out an iPad and clicked some buttons.**_

Jazz's iPad that was on the table started ringing. She picked it up as Danny created a Phantom Duplicate.

She pressed answer and everyone but Tucker huddled around it.

"Hi." Team Phantom called.

_"Hello, how are you. Is the main star in this video here?"_ Tom asked, Jazz shifted the camera to a mopping Tucker.

"Here he is." She spoke as she placed the iPad on the coffee table to catch all 4 1/2 of them.

_'I see... Is he ok?'_ Tom asked concerned. Tucker chose that time to let out a stressed wail.

"Yeah his fine." Phantom addressed once he poked Tucker.

* * *

**Not my best but I still really like it ^.^ I wanna write a story where Mr. Lancers class goes on Total Drama island, but there's some something going on in the island including Skulker. :D I wanna find a way to add Dani into it. It may be posted later. (Later as in 5 years) lol jk, maybe about a month.**


	4. Dash vs 11th Factor

**Yes, This one is late x3 **

**Me: GUESS WHAT DAY. IT. IS.**

**Denver: 9-11?**

**Me: ...Yes that too. ITS HUMPPPP DAYAH!**

**Anyways, if your a One Piece fan, check out KitKat213's awesomely epicia story, called Accidentally in Love. The OC Roriko is based on me x3**

**TODASTORAH**

* * *

I sat in class.

Another boring day.

With the same Boring Teacher.

The same Boring Classmates.

The same Boring bully.

A note bounced off my head suddenly, knocked out my daze, I sit frozen for a moment before leaning down and picking it off the floor. It was folded nicely in a paper-plane style. I opened it and immediately recognized Sam's handwriting.

_You ok? _

I picked up my pencil and scribbled down a reply.

Less than a week ago, I had to face Dan. An alternate future version of myself. He had killed my family and friends, and my crazy teacher, If ClockWork hadn't meddled in time, They would all be dead right now, and I'd becoming Dan.

_Yeah :/_

I folded it along the creases and tossed it back. Sam caught it expertly and with one fluid motion, unfolded it. A look of sympathy came down on her face as she wrote a new sentence. I looked up from her to the window, It was Storming...again.

It has been raining non-stop for a good 4 hours now. Most of the class has already gotten used to the random Thunderclaps, Sam not being one of them. Sam has had a fear of Thunder, in secret of course, ever since she was little. Tucker used to tease her about it until his fear of hospitals was discovered.

I smiled to myself right before the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and shoved unopened books and sharpened pencils inside. I tossed one strap over my shoulder and walked to the door, everyone passed me as I waited for Sam and Tucker to catch up.

"You sure you're ok?" Sam asked, resting a hand on my arm.

"Yeah..." I sighed, Tucker cracked his knuckles and twisted his back.

"Now excuse me LoveBirds, but I have a dare to fulfill." He marched out like a king, leaving a fuming Sam and Danny behind.

"Dare?" Danny asked after a moment, causing Sam to turn around in shock.

"You dont know about The Dare?!" She spoke, cornering him against a locker section.

"No. Should I?"

"Yes! Dash dared Tucker to wear NO pants during the last three periods!"

"No pants? Does that count his boxers?" I spoke worriedly.

"Nope. Dash gave him a rag to cover himself but he has to do it for the whole time or Dash'll break Tucker's PDA."

"Thats harsh." I spoke, slithering away from Sam to continue to my Locker. Suddenly I froze as a pantless Tucker walked past me with a poker face on. His hands were crossed above his manhood, holding up a 6x8 rag. I just face palmed and continued walked as he hurriedly walked around the corner.

* * *

**7th (last) Period.**

_Tick..Tock..Tick..Tock.._

_That clock is mocking me..._ I thought as my head rested against my closed fist. Mrs. Lewis, my Science teacher, was giving us some weird lecture about what to do if a student caught on fire.

I yawned and looked at the clock. _30 seconds...29...28...27... _I slowly counted in my head. I blinked as my eyes started watering. I lifted my head and turned to face the front. Tucker, who sat next to me, was shaking with embarrassment as two girls beside us were giggling at him. He just blushed with his best poker face and kept his head and eyes trained forward.

_**BRANGGGAGGAGAG**_

**__**The bell rang, instantly Tucker was out in a flash, dropping the rag in the process. I sighed and pulled myself up, walking calmly out the door down to my locker.

As I turned my combination, Sam walked up on me.

"So we gonna find Tucker?" She asked, I snuffled a yes as she chuckled a little.

_-Click-_

I pulled my locker open and shoved my books in, pulling out my bag. I flung one strap over my shoulder and slammed my locker. Unfortunately, as i did that, Dash slammed a hand beside my face, causing my to turn around. Sam was growling ominously at them, Kwan and Jarred backed up, Leaving Dash up in my face.

"Hey Fen_turd_!" he shouted in my face, I cringed at the loudness due to my ghostly hearing.

"I got an F in math! F stands for Fenton. And guess what?" He spoke, very close to my ear. _Urg, his breath is worse than Walkers, UHHHH._ I cringed as he leaned back.

"Your name is Dan Fenton." At those single words Sam froze, her growling stopped, Tucker, who freshly walked up froze, part of the Hallway froze, most of them seeing the dark and dangerous look in my face. I stopped cringing and I stood straight. Sam's shocked face turned to worry, then fear and realization.

"TUCKER GRAB HIM!" She screamed, startling the three jocks. Tucker lunged and grabbed my arms, just before I jumped, I felt my newly found fangs seep out from my canine teeth. I growled baring my teeth in anger. My eyes flashed green and grew stronger.

Dash was the first to recover from his shock.

"Hey look! Fentina is actually trying to be fierce!" I hissed slightly, struggling hard against Tucker who had pinned me to the ground.

"Looks like the Tuck-Butt is stronger then Dan!" He laughed, I froze again. Forgetting my surroundings, where I was, who was with me. Everything inside me froze. I could even swear my heartbeat stopped.

"S-sam..." Tucker started, noticing my cold stare into open space and my lack of fighting back.

"Oh...oh god..." She covered her mouth and stepped back.

"What? You're actually scared of Da-" My head shot at a 90 degree angle, my wide, dangerous green eyes fixed on Dash. Dash stopped mid speech, matching my cold glare, some kids from the hall's stepped in to watch. Dash's fear was replaced with humor as kids gasped. I cocked my head, not blinking or breaking my facial expression.

"Sam..he's gone..he's gone into, into, Factor 11..." Tucker fearfully spoke. Tucker inched off my back and backed away slowly, The 11th Factor of my ghost side was very dangerous, 13th being the worst, 11th is where my body stops and focus's on one target, and I have no control of what the 11th factor makes me do. My ghost side literally turns myself into a murdering machine. Any little sound can steal my focus, and whatever the 11th factor focus's on, it will make sure it destroys it.

Tucker backed away and slowly and softly spoke. "No one. Make. A. Sound."

Dash snorted and studly spoke, "So? If we do what happens? Dan isnt gonn-"

* * *

**POV CHANGE TO 3RD PERSON-**

Danny's head shot up and his eyes blazed a red/green. He bared his teeth in a snarl, showing his very long and sharp vampiric fangs.

Dash didnt even get to finish his sentence before Danny jumped up on all fours like some rabid animal. He clenched his teeth around Dash's neck, Dash screamed as he threw Danny off, sending him in the lockers, Danny's poster changed as he stood back up, he arched his back and curved his hands by his side, his eyes grew dilated.

"THE 12TH FACTOR!" Tucker screamed, opening a locker, pulling out the contents, and jumping inside before closing the door on himself.

The 12th factor is were the user has no control over his/her emotions. The ghost side fuses with Hatred and will stop at nothing until the problem has been eliminated. The host has no control when they will slip into this factor. It is usually caused by stress and pure hatred. The 12th factor also becomes powerful enough to use ghost powers unconsciously.

Danny shot an ecto-blast from his mouth before latching himself on Dash's head, he punched and kicked as Dash frantically tried pulling him off. Most kids had ran away screaming. Danny growled as he tore Dash's back open. Dash howled with pain and fell to the floor. As he did Sam jumped and pinned Danny down, he flipped over to his back and fought with all he could, growling and snapping, Sam held him tightly down as she frantically shouted.

"YOUR NOT DAN! YOUR ARE DANNY! DONT FORGET THAT! NEVER FORGET YOU ARE DANNY!" She repeatedly shouted until Danny's pupils formed back and the Ice Blue returned.

"Sam..?" He mumbled in confusion before passing out.

"TO KILL A MOCKING BIRD!" Mr. Lancer charged in to see a Sam holding an unconscious blood-soaked Danny down, A screaming Dash rolling around in a fairly large blood puddle, and kids of all ages with shocked and fearful looks.

"W-what happened?" Was all he could muster out.

* * *

**Yes, Not very 'happy' but I like it ^^ Im going to make a new story called 'The Blue Factor' There are many factors that Danny has and can slip in to. 2 of them were in here, The 12th and 11th factor. ^^**

**I MAKE NO PROMISES TO WHEN THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE OUT.**


End file.
